Apenas mais uma história de amor
by marikot
Summary: Eu sou o chefe de uma gangue, sim. E daí? Todo mundo tem que prestar pelo menos pra alguma coisa. Essa coisa aqui é uma narrativa sobre mim e Kagome, mais uma historia d amor.
1. Capítulo 1 XP

Era só mais uma viagem sob o sol escaldante, nada de novo. Apenas a tempestade de areia atrapalhava um pouco naquela região.

- Por que não paramos no vilarejo mais próximo, Inu-Yasha? A tempestade vai ficar pior daqui a algumas horas.

A situação estava mesmo começando a ficar preta. Finalmente Miroku tivera uma idéia que prestasse.

Sei que querem saber quem eu sou e onde eu estava, não é? E por que eu iria dar satisfação para humanos inúteis?

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Afinal, é minha obrigação nesses tipos de histórias repugnantes, crônicas infantis tiradas da imaginação de pessoas que não tem mais o que fazer.

Está achando que fui longe demais com minhas opiniões?

Foda-se.

Eu penso o que eu quero, e estou de muito mau humor. E quando eu digo muito, é muito MESMO.

Bem, vamos parar de mais rodeios.

Sou Inu-Yasha, o chefe de uma pequena "gangue", se é que podemos chamar nosso grupo assim. Os integrantes são todos inúteis, mesmo a maioria sendo youkais. Posso ser um hanyou, mas ainda tenho alguma autoridade.

Os imbecis são conhecidos como Miroku, o idiota que me perturbou pouco atrás e que é um tremendo tarado mulherengo; Jakotsu, um gay retardado que insiste em agarrar todos os presentes em horários de descanso; Kouga, um lobo fedorento das montanhas do norte que não sabe fazer mais nada além de reclamar; Houjou, um garoto inútil e idiota como Miroku, que é bonzinho demais pro meu gosto; Bankotsu, um deformado de trancinha que parece ser amante de Jakotsu.

São esses, em resumo.

- Inu-Yasha?

- MAS O QUE FOI AGORA, MIROKU??

- Por que não paramos no vilarejo mais próximo? A tempestade vai ficar...

Meus olhos cintilaram de raiva.

- Você já falou isso, seu débil. Não sou surdo como o Houjou.- disse, sarcasticamente.

- O quê? – perguntou Houjou mais atrás, fingindo ser inocente.

Todos riram, menos eu.

Eu tinha avisado que estava de mau humor.

Golpeei meu cavalo na barriga, fazendo-o galopar pela areia do deserto. Com o cano do olho, sorri satisfeito ao ver que os outros me seguiam.

Mais à frente, avistei um oásis. Se ali existia um oásis, acho que não tardaríamos muito a chegar em alguma aldeiazinha.

Tínhamos andado durante um dia inteiro sem pausas, acho que merecíamos uma agora.

Refresquei-me com a água fresca dali e finalmente consegui retirar minha camisa. Eu estava torrando naquele calor infernal, ainda mais com uma coisa daquela.

- INUZINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! – o berro de Jakotsu estourou meus tímpanos.

Não pude ver muita coisa alguns segundos depois, já que a mula pulou em cima de mim.

- Você fica muito sexy sem a camisa, Inu-chan...

Eu o empurrei.

- Primeiro: se me chamar de Inu-chan de novo, eu te executo a vela.

- Ai, não fala assim...

- Segundo: acho bom você sair de cima de mim de vez se não quiser ser executado a vela.

Ele (ou ela, sei lá) sentou-se comportadamente ao meu lado.

- Muito bem. E terceiro: se me agarrar de novo, eu te executo a vela.

- Quer dizer que posso te chamar de sexy?? – os olhos dele(a) brilharam de esperança.

- Não. Faça isso de novo e será executado a vela.

Levantei-me e me apoiei em uma árvore perto do lago.

Depois de alguns milésimos de segundo descansando, pude sentir o cheiro de Miroku aproximando-se. E sangue.

Mas... Sangue?

O sangue não era dele.

- Inu-Yasha, melhor vir ver isto...

O imbecil me guiou até uma pequena caverna, escondida entre areia e folhagens secas.

A abertura era pequena, fiquei em dúvida se caberia ali dentro.

De fato, eu coube.

Um corredor estendia-se à minha direita, e ia até uma bifurcação mais à frente.

Sangue, ainda fresco, me guiava como uma trilha por um dos canais.

- Miroku? – chamei. O idiota me atendeu na hora. – Você foi até o final da trilha?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu estava feito um bobo alegre por aí... – "Como sempre", pensei – Até que tropecei e vim parar aqui. E fui correndo te chamar.

Um pouco receoso do que poderia acontecer, fui seguindo o sangue devagar.

Me surpreendi bastante quando cheguei ao final.

Uma bela garota jazia sentada, encostada na parede da pequena caverna. E o sangue vinha dela.

Não era meu "tipo" de garota... Cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto... Um pouco alta para a sua idade, acho eu, já que ela parecia apenas uma adolescente de uns 17 anos...

Pelo que conheço o imbecil do Miroku, acho que ele ficou, no mínimo, fascinado pela garota.

Rasguei um belo pedaço da blusa de Miroku, e improvisei um curativo.

- Vai com alguém ver qual é o vilarejo mais próximo. Eu levo ela.

Nem bem ele sumiu da minha vista e eu já estava carregando a garota pela caverna. Bem pesadinha, ela.


	2. Capítulo 2 XD

Custou, mas consegui chegar até a aldeia mais próxima. Entrei logo em um hotel, já que ali não havia hospital.

Uma garota, com seus 16 anos, veio correndo até mim.

- Sango-chan?? O que aconteceu com ela??

- Eu... Eu não sei, a encontrei assim...

Rapaz, aquela garota que viera até mim era simplesmente... Simplesmente... O máximo.

Cabelos negros como a noite caindo soltos pelos ombros, olhos azuis grandes e penetrantes. Delicada, com curvas bem delineadas.

Isso porque não sou muito chegado a garotas... No bom sentido, é claro.

OK, tenho que parar de tomar tanto sakê. Já ta me fazendo mal. Eu não pensaria isso de uma mulher nem que estivesse chapadão à beira da morte!! Tudo bem que ela era bonita e tal, mas NEM chegava aos pés daquela quase-poesia nojenta que eu recitara!!!

Uma velhota saiu de trás de umas cortinas comidas por traças, chamando ligeiramente minha atenção.

- Coloque-a no chão, rápido.

Tinha me esquecido completamente que estava segurando uma mulher.

Eu ia discutir com a velhota, mas me detive. Afinal, obedecer uma vez na vida em vez de mandar também é necessário. Mas só UMA vez, e em casos de extrema urgência como este.

Obedeci a velha e, em seguida, virei-me para ir embora.

- Espere! – era aquela garota. AQUELA.

Senti meu coração disparar levemente. Parei.

- Vocês são viajantes, não são?

Quase ri.

- Feh! Mais ou menos isso.

- Por que não passam a noite aqui? Já que trouxeram a Sango-chan, podem ficar de graça.

- Não, obrigado. Não estou interessado.

Miroku olhou incrédulo para mim.

- O que foi que você disse??

Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

-............... "Na, obrig---"...!!

Tapei minha boca com as mãos, surpreso com o que havia dito.

Ainda bem que somente o imbecil do Miroku estava aqui, ou eu ficaria parecido com um animal de circo em exposição.

Céus, mas que raio de palavra eu tinha falado agora??

Obr... Eu disse obrig... Obr...

Pelo amor de Buda!! Já estou enlouquecendo!! Nunca mais digo uma palavra dessas! Só pode ser o efeito do sakê de ontem à noite... Ou... Aquela garota podia ser uma feiticeira!! É isso!

Finalmente tinha chegado em uma conclusão brilhante.

Senti uma mão segurar meu braço com delicadeza. Virei-me.

Era ela.

- Por favor, fiquem... Apenas uma noite e poderão ir embora.

Afastando pensamentos obscenos da minha mente em relação a "uma noite", refleti um pouco.

Precisávamos de um lugar para ficar. Ia sair tudo de graça. E... Eu tinha que admitir, eu queria ficar perto daquela garota mais um pouco.

Suspirei.

- Ta, tudo bem.

Ela sorriu.

O sorriso mais lindo que eu já vira.

E era pra mim.

Acordei de meu transe quando Miroku aproximou-se devagar.

- Senhorita...

Girei os olhos. AQUELE pedido de novo.

- Sim? Em que posso ajudar?

- Uma bela senhorita como você não deveria estar sozinha... Tem namorado?

A garota corou. O imbecil pegou suas mãos.

- A-ah, eu...

- Qual é o seu nome?

- K-Kagome.

Kagome. Tinha que me lembrar desse nome, _precisava. _Mesmo sabendo que não ia chamá-la por ele.

- Senhorita Kagome...

Tentei me segurar para não meter um soco no meio daquela cara sorridente.

- Não gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Aquele era o fim da picada para mim. Ele podia pedir para QUALQUER mulher, menos ela.

Sei que estou parecendo um completo idiota com todo esse sentimentalismo. Se acham ruim, parem de ler e arranjem algo mais instrutivo para fazer. Se acham que sou um imbecil, finalmente algum humano inútil deve ter tido uma impressão decente sobre "minha pessoa" neste momento.

Como sou sarcástico...

Adoro implicar com os outros.

O barulho de um tapa dolorido ecoou pelo aposento, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ali. Miroku apanhara de novo.

Dei uma risada cínica. Fora bem-feito. Quem mandou??

Um sujeito mais mal-encarado que eu entrou. Realmente, eu tinha que admitir... Esse cara era _bem _mal-encarado. E mais feio que o capeta em decomposição.

Foi então que reparei... Mas que MERDA!!! Ele era o xerife!!

Ah, sim. Creio que me esqueci de comentar este pequeno detalhe... Eu disse que era chefe de um grupo, não é? Mas acho que não mencionei que era um grupo de ladrões... Os assaltantes de banco mais procurados pelo país.

- Senhor xerife... Bom dia – ouvi Kagome dizer.

- Duvido que seja bom... – ele cutucou com o pé o imbecil do Miroku, que estava jogado em um canto. – Ora, ora, se não é Houshi Miroku...

É... Ele tinha reconhecido o imbecil... Também, com cartazes espalhados pelo país inteiro, com recompensa grandiosa por nossas cabeças, quem não reconheceria?

Bem... As "tias" aqui desse hotel não reconheceram...

O xerife foi se aproximando me mim.

- Ora, ora, se não é um hanyou... Você me parece familiar, garoto...

Hanyou. Garoto.

Garoto. Hanyou.

As duas palavras que eu detestava ser chamado.

Primeiro: ALGUM PROBLEMA EM SER UM HANYOU???

E segundo: EU NÃO SOU UM GAROTO!!!

Me controlei para não levantar aquele capeta gordo pelo colarinho transformá-lo em saco de pancadas.

- Sou apenas um viajante...

Nem bem acabei esta frase e fui correndo até Kagome. Imobilizei suas mãos em suas costas e fiquei atrás dela, apontando uma de minhas garras para sua garganta.

Obviamente eu não iria matá-la, nem conseguiria.

Mas eles não sabiam disso.

- Miroku! Levante-se e prepare os nossos cavalos!!

Pela expressão de surpresa do xerife e da velhota, acho que estava me saindo muito bem como ator.

- Você vai com a gente, garota. – fiz uma pressão maior na jugular de Kagome.

Yo! Nussa, como eu tou feliz por ter recebido reviews!! Nunca pensei q alguem fosse ler minha fic... (gota)

Bem... soh nova por aki, dexa eu me apresentar. Soh a mariana, prazer, e como jah tinha kagome-chan nos trekinho lah d nick tive q fazer uma mistureba do meu nome.

Er... Eu naum posso enrolar mto, jah q ninguem daki d casa sabe q eu tou na net... entaum voh agradece rapidinho tdas as "tyas" q me mandaram comentarios!!

**Himura Bianca, **arigatou por ser a primeira a me mandar uma review!! E eh a sango, sim, td mundo jah sabe disso pela descriçao besta q fiz nesse cap (gotona)... e o sesshy-sama vai aparecer sim, naum c preocupe... hehehe

**CaHh Kinomoto, **eu jah li sua fic!! Tah mto boa!! E... como eu disse antes.. eh a sango sim. Continue comentando, plis!!

**Juli-chan,** voh continua sim! Naum soh q nem minha miga q naum sabe nem a senha nem o nick dela... hehe... continue comentando!!

Ah... soh mais uma coisinha...

Mals ae c os capitulos ficarem mto curtos, eh q eu jah tinha feito td antes no meu caderno d matematica e eles ficaram meio.... er... (gota) curtos!

Comentem!! Kisu!!


	3. Capítulo 3 uu

Miroku começou a rir da cena. Eu queria estrangulá-lo, mas não podia... Jakotsu me encontrara e agora estava me imobilizando em um abraço apertado.

Ouvi Kagome rindo junto. Em seguida, mais risadas.

Ótimo, eu tinha uma platéia. Me senti como um palhaço de circo.

Com um empurrão final, derrubei Jakotsu na areia.

- Ei, você! – a garota chamou, retomando a pose séria.

Ignorei.

- EU TÔ FALANDO COM VOCÊ, TÁ SURDO?? – ela berrou.

Agora eu estava.

Me enfureci.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER, ESCANDALOSA?? – berrei de volta.

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO, NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO COM VOCÊ!!

Aquela foi a gota d'água.

- **VOCÊ COM ESSES GRITOS TÁ ME DEIXANDO SURDO!!!!**

- SÉRIO?? PENSEI QUE NÃO DAVA PRA PASSAR DO SEU ESTADO!!

Calmamente e vermelho de raiva, peguei uma corda que estava atrelada ao cavalo de Kouga.

- Ei, cara de cachorro, o que vai fazer com isso?

- O óbvio, lobo fedido...

Amarrei as mãos dela em suas costas e dei um nó firme.

- Alguém aí tem um lenço?

- ME SOLTA!!!!!!

Ignorei os berros, como da outra vez.

- Alguém aí tem um lenço?

- SOLTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Foi um erro te deixar solta... Mas o pior foi ter te trazido!! Como você grita!! ALGUÉM AÍ TEM UM LENÇO, PORRA??

Bankotsu me deu um, receoso.

- Fica quieta, garota.

Sabia que ela não iria me obedecer... Ainda bem.

Assim que ela abriu a boca para falar, enfiei o pano nesta. Uma mordaça perfeita.

- Houjou, coloque ela na sela do meu cavalo.

Nenhuma resposta veio.

- Houjou, você me ouviu?

Nada.

- HOUJOU, TÁ SURDO, MOLEQUE??????

Impressionante como aqui só se grita. E a palavra "surdo" também é bastante abundante.

O idiota veio correndo apressado até mim.

- Eu!

- É, você. Eu, Inu-Yasha, você Houjou. Coloque aquela escandalosa na sela do meu cavalo.

Eu podia tê-lo facilmente feito sozinho, mas não gosto de usar meus músculos à toa.

- MMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFF!!!! – ouvi-a resmungar ao ser erguida.

Dei um sorriso cínico. Finalmente minha vingança estava feita.

- Vamos voltar pro vilarejo da garota. – ordenei.

- Mas... – começou Miroku.

- Tem um banco lá. Perto do hotel.

Subi no cavalo de Kouga.

- Ei! Esse cavalo é meu!

- Cala a boca e não me enche, aberração. Fica aí e cuida da garota.

... Acho que não seria uma boa idéia deixá-la com Kouga, mas não tenho outra opção.

Bem, caso ela tente fugir, o lobo fedido com certeza a alcançará. Afinal, só o aceitei no grupo por causa de sua rapidez no gatilho e nas pernas.

Toquei o cavalo e, ainda sob protestos imbecis do imbecil, me fui.

Pod dexa q eu voh tenta atualiza o mais rapido

Noooossa... Esse foi o menor de todos os capitulos... Bem, q seja, ainda vaum ter muitos pela frente... Eu tou taaaaum feliz, tou recebendo reviews de mais gente! XDD

Vamu lah aos agradecimentos...

**Lari-chan, **eu jah disse q t amo? XDDDD e eu naum me importo d vc me chamar d fia naum, viu... eu tenho a mania d chamar td mundo d tya ou tyo XDDDDDD e eu aceito suas desculpas, naum tem problema naum XD o inu ladraum fico legal neh?? Eu tinha um mont d ideia d fic na minha cabeça, mas essa foi a q eu mais gostei... e o jakotsu vai ficar com cuimes sim XDDD ele vai falar pra ela depois....

**Agome VS, **pod dexa q eu voh tenta atualiza o mais rapido q eu puder... soh q naum garanto q vai ser d dois em dois dias q nem tou fazendo esses tempo ok? XD


	4. Capítulo 4 Oo

**- INU-YASHA, SEU CRETINO!!!!!!!**

Quase caí do cavalo ao ouvir o berro estridente.

Fui até Kouga e Kagome em um galope meio devagar. Realmente, tinha sido uma péssima idéia deixá-la com o imbecil. Ele a tinha desamarrado, e ela agora estava sem a mordaça improvisada.

Suspirei. Por que tudo tinha que ser daquele jeito??

Desci do animal e encaminhei vagarosamente até os dois. Peguei Kagome e a apoiei em cima de meu ombro.

- **IMBECIL, CRETINO, IDIOTA, BASTARDO, VAGAL!! ME SOLTA, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!!!**

Cada palavra que ela dizia, por mais irritante que fosse, me acalmava de algum jeito. Talvez por saber que ela estava bem, não sei.

Pude sentir os punhos dela esmurrando minhas costas. O que ela estava querendo que eu fizesse com aquela _massagem?_

- Se você calar a boca, posso até pensar em te devolver àquele hotel. – eu disse, calmamente.

Ela parou de berrar, mas continuou se debatendo.

- Pare de se mexer.

Kagome obedeceu, mas acho que foi só porque tinha se cansado de todas aquelas tentativas inúteis.

Coloquei-a no meu cavalo.

- Temos um presentinho para você, leoa. Miroku fez questão... Não pude negar que poderia ser uma boa companhia para você. Pena que ainda não acordou...

O imbecil aproximou-se com o "pacote", e dei um daqueles meus sorrisos cínicos.

- SANGO!!! – ela berrou, estourando meus tímpanos.

- PARE DE GRITAR DESSE JEITO, MULHER CHATA!!!!

- Ora seu... – Kagome tentou descer do cavalo, mas a impedi.

- Seu o quê? Vai me xingar de novo? – subi também, logo atrás dela.

- VOU!!! RETARDADO, DÉBIL MENTAL, SEM-NOÇÃO, IMBECIL!!!!!!

- Você já me xingou de imbecil da outra vez, sabia?

- NÃO TEM PROBLEMA, EU RENOVO MEU VOCABULÁRIO!!!!

- ORA, CALE A BOCA!! VOCÊ QUER VOLTAR PARA AQUELE MALDITO HOTEL OU NÃO??

Kagome ia abrir a boca para revidar, mas a fechou logo em seguida.

- Boa garota. Agora durma, a viagem vai ser longa.

-... Pra onde vamos?

Fiquei quieto. Contava a ela ou não?

O lugar era do estilo "esconderijo secreto", e não podia ser revelado a ninguém assim, sem mais nem menos. Quem sabia da sua localização era morto ou obrigado a morar ali. Ou, em último caso, podia sair somente se a polícia descobrisse aquele lugar – o que não acontecera nos últimos 289 anos.

Resolvi manter segredo.

- Vai ver quando chegarmos lá.

- Mas...!

- Nada de "mas". Vai ver quando chegarmos lá e ponto final.

Ouvi alguns barulhos vindo mais atrás... Tiros!

- Subam nos cavalos!! AGORA!!

Os outros não hesitaram.

- Segure-se, garota!!

- Mas onde??

- Sei lá, na minha blusa, na crina do cavalo, na sela, se vira!!! – bati com força na barriga do animal para que ele corresse, e Kagome agarrou-se instantaneamente em mim. Não sei por quê, mas senti um pouco de vergonha. Meu rosto devia estar vermelho como um tomate.

Gente, eh o seguinte..... eu sei q tou atualizando rapido e talz, mas... naum vai ficar nessa moleza naum viu XD voh t q estuda, e naum posso entra na net em dia d semana XPPPP faze o q, eh a vida....

meus agradecimentos a todos que comentaram minha fic!!!

**Lari-chan, **eu sei q tou atualizando rapido... mas naum vai ser mais assim... buaaaaa..... faze o q neh... alem do mais, voht formatar essa droga aki intera (meu pc XPP) e aleu pelo elogio XD e continuo na mesma, achando q c naum deve c preocupar... hehe

**Bianca Himura, **eu tou acompanhando sua fic, viu?? Soh q naum dah pra comentar, dah pau... XPPPPPPPP e pod ficar comentando a vontade, viu, naum precisa c desculpar nem por tar com pressa, nem por ter comentado soh no cap 3 (smile)

**AgomeVS, **eu ainda naum consegui ler sua fic pq naum deu tempo... mas prometo q, um dia, ainda voh ler! (.......bem... eu tb tinha prometido estudar mais no começo do ano..... XPPP)

Comentem bastante please!!! Eu imploro!!!


	5. Capítulo 5 oO

Naquela correria, acabei perdendo o meu chapéu. Ainda bem que Kagome tinha dormido, ou ela iria querer pegar minhas benditas orelhas de novo.  
Fitei-a.  
Ela dormia como um bebê... Acordava de duas em duas horas e berrava até alguém acalmá-la.  
Como uma garota podia ter tanta energia?  
Ajeitei-a de um jeito que sua cabeça se apoiasse em meu ombro e suas costas, em meu braço.  
Quem a olhasse agora pensaria que ela era calma e pacífica... Realmente as aparências enganam. MUITO.  
Olhei para Miroku e para a garota que ele segurava. Sango, era isso?  
Ela ainda não tinha acordado... Desde aquela hora em que nós a achamos perto do oásis.  
Tinha alguma coisa errada.  
-... O que foi, Inu-Yasha?  
-... Tem alguma coisa errada com a garota. Jakotsu!  
A coisa tocou o cavalo e se aproximou devagar.  
- Diga, meu amor.  
- Não sou o Bankotsu, pelo amor de Kami-sama! Pare de me paquerar e veja se essa garota tá com algum veneno!  
Acompanhei-o(a) com o olhar. Ele(a) mirou Sango.  
-... E aí? - perguntei, começando a ficar impaciente com a demora.  
- É miasma... Que ótimo... Tudo para melhorar. Pelo menos tínhamos alguns remédios na aldeia.  
- Mas quem liga para garotas quando se está rodeado de gatões? - a voz estridente de Jakotsu me acordou de meus pensamentos.  
-... - eu lhe dei uma esnobada. - Você é o único estranho daqui, as opiniões variam bastante... Então cala a boca antes que eu te quebre a cara.  
- Inuzinhooooooooo.  
Mostrei o punho.  
- Não me chame de "Inuzinho" - eu disse, entre os dentes.  
- Não esquente a cabeça, "Inu-chan" - zombou Miroku, parando o cavalo por alguns instantes.  
- O mesmo pra você, "Mi-chan". - eu dei um sorriso de deboche ao ver a cara do imbecil se contrair de raiva.  
Uma risada foi abafada em minha camisa.  
Já tinham se passado duas horas, é?  
- Desde quando está acordada?  
- Desde quando você tem um caso com Jakotsu?  
- O QUÊ?? Eu NÃO tenho um caso com aquela besta!  
- Ah, entendi... É com o Miroku.  
- EU NÃO SOU TÃO IMBECIL COMO O KOUGA A PONTO DE FAZER ISSO!  
-... O Kouga é um cara legal.  
- Yahoo!! (XD) Isso aí! - ouvi o fedido, mais atrás.  
- As opiniões variam, sabe?  
- Nossa, parabéns, conseguiu pensar nisso sozinho ou já tinha essa frase formulada na sua cabeça faz tempo?  
Fiquei calado. Aquilo estava começando a me irritar.  
-... Tudo bem, todo mundo precisa de ajuda pelo menos uma vez na vida... Não precisa se envergonhar por causa disso.  
Uma veia saltou em minha testa.  
- Dá pra calar essa boca e ir dormir?? Sim, já estamos chegando, não, não vamos voltar, e NÃO, não pode mexer nas minhas orelhas!  
Ela fez uma cara emburrada, e ajeitou-se novamente.  
- Tou com fome.  
- Ora, cale a boca!  
- Não quero!! Tou com fome!  
- Quando chegarmos você come!  
- Mas eu quero agora!! Tou com fome!  
Como era chata.  
Fiz o cavalo parar e desci.  
Sob olhares curiosos, fui até Bankotsu e peguei algumas tâmaras com este. Dei-as a Kagome.  
- Come isso e, por tudo que é sagrado.  
- Sim?  
- NÃO ME ENCHE MAIS O SACO!  
Satisfeito com a cara espantada da escandalosa, sentei-me na sela novamente e pus-me a cavalgar.  
  
-----------------------------00---------------------------------  
  
Yo!  
Desculpa a demora, gente!! Já era pra eu ter postado há mais de um mês, mas essa droga d pc quebro, foi pro conserto e eu tive que ficar sem net durante td esse tempo!! e o pior eh q eu jah tinha metade dos caps escritos no word... buaaaaa.... ah, naum liguem c alguma coisa sair errada... tive q usar o bloco de notas, jah q MEU PC TAH NO MALDITO CONSERTO.  
agradeço a td mundo q me mandou comentarios!!! XDD 


	6. Capítulo 6 Uu

- Cê só pode tar brincando que esse _barraco _só tem três quartos!!

Continuei calado. A culpa era minha por acaso??

- Feh! – foi a única coisa que saiu de minha boca.

- Mas mas mas mas mas...!!! Onde eu e a Sango vamos dormir??

Que pergunta mais cretina de se fazer...

- Bem... Você escolhe. Lá fora, com os youkais das montanhas, com o(a) Jakotsu e o Bankotsu, com o Houjou e o Kouga ou comigo e com o Miroku?

Ela fez uma cara irritada.

- Não tem coisa melhor, não??

- Eu te afogo no lago e você fica sem escolha. Tá bom assim?

- Aqui tem lago?

- Foi o que eu disse, não foi?

Aquilo estava começando a me irritar.

- E então? Resolveu onde vai dormir?

-... Por acaso...

-...?

-... Nós duas vamos virar diversão noturna pra vocês...?

Eu dei uma risada.

- Não, a menos que você queira.

Não pude evitar sorrir maliciosamente.

- VOCÊ ACHA MESMO QUE EU IRIA QUERER UMA COISA IMBECIL COMO ESSAS????

Tive até dor de cabeça por causa desse tom de voz _manso,_ que ela insistira em usar durante uma hora para falar comigo.

Pelo menos, no final ela acabou se decidindo em dormir comigo e com Miroku. No bom sentido, claro.

-----------------------------------------

esse cap ficou meio curto.... por isso voh coloca mais um ok? (mais curto ainda XPPPP)


	7. Capítulo 7 uU

Todos dormiam.

Tudo estava escuro.

Tudo era silêncio.

Apenas uma pessoa aventurava-se na calada da noite.

Não uma pessoa humana... Mas também não um youkai.

Um hanyou.

Eu.

Era sempre assim. Ninguém sabia de meus "passeios noturnos".

Esperava todos irem dormir e ia para a margem do lago. Sentava-me sempre em uma mesma pedra grande, e passava um longo tempo observando a superfície calma e obscura das águas. Relembrando ocasiões passadas, até mesmo amores passados. Refletindo sobre o que faria daqui a um dia, ou um mês. Pensando em tudo.

Tudo isso... Sozinho.

Como sou um hanyou... Ninguém na sociedade me aceita.

Por esse motivo sou e serei solitário até o fim de meus dias.

Sempre fora assim, nunca seria diferente.

Senti uma pontada dolorosa em meu coração. Doía muito, mas já estava acostumado com isso. Afinal... Era sempre a mesma coisa.

Ouvi passos quase silenciosos sobre a relva úmida pelo orvalho. Nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar quem era.

- O que quer? Por que está aqui?

Minha voz saiu incrivelmente diferente. Não mostrava a irritação de costume, mas... Uma nota de... Mágoa... E outra de tristeza...

Fiquei surpreso ao notar esses dois sentimentos novos. Como nunca havia falado com ninguém nesse horário a respeito do que pensava, não sabia como era.

-... No que está pensando?

Como eu imaginara. Kagome.

Fitei os olhos azul-profundo dela.

- Por que veio aqui? Ainda não me respondeu.

Ela devolveu o olhar.

- Não consegui dormir, então quis dar uma volta.

Dava pra ver que ela estava mentindo, mas não quis discutir.

-... No que está pensando? Ainda não me respondeu...

Desviei o olhar para o lago novamente.

- Por que quer saber...? Não é da sua conta...

Fiquei completamente embasbacado quando senti duas mãos delicadas envolverem meu corpo.

- Não é da minha conta... Mas não quero olhar de novo para os seus olhos assim, tristes...

Relaxei um pouco. Pus minha mão sobre a dela e baixei a cabeça.

Talvez aquela fosse a hora... A hora de compartilhar meus sentimentos com alguém.

Alguém que me compreenda, alguém que talvez sinta o mesmo que eu.

Comecei a expor parte de meus pensamentos, dizendo para mim mesmo como era bom ter alguém que pudesse me ouvir.

------------------

aiaiaiaiai!!! amei esse cap! XDDD

er... eu voh ser direta e bem rapidinha, pq tou meio com pressa.... gomen nasai XP

arigatou a tds q me mandaram reviews... tem sido um sufoco conseguir colocar novos caps aki....

er... eh soh isso. ja ne!


	8. Capítulo 8

Sentei-me ao lado de Bankotsu na mesa. Pelo visto, eu fora o último a acordar.

Dei uma olhada à minha volta.

Não sei se eu fora o último a acordar ou se acontecera algo, mas faltavam três pessoas ali: Miroku, Sango e Kagome.

Pelo menos, depois de um tempo, o imbecil veio carregando uma Sango ferida e confusa. Parecia que finalmente ela tinha acordado... E ele estivera cuidando dela todo esse tempo.

-... Miroku? – chamei.

Ele olhou para mim interrogativamente.

- O que foi?

Não tive coragem de perguntar onde estava Kagome. Apenas me calei.

- Ela tá no quarto. – a voz de Bankotsu soou divertida.

Agora foi minha vez de parecer um ignorante.

- Não é aquela garota que você gosta, a Kagome? Se quer saber onde ela está... Vá para o quarto.

Fiquei sem entender direito a primeira frase.

-... Garota que eu gosto? Eu não sinto nada por aquela escandalosa!!

- Que bom que pensa assim... Não vou ter que te aturar mais ainda...

Kagome.

Perfeito, ela tinha ouvido tudo.

- Bom dia pra você também, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu.

Retribui.

Eu não era de sorrir, mas... Ela fora compreensiva demais comigo na noite anterior... Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Não sei por quê, mas pairou um silêncio descomunal naquela sala, e os rapazes foram se dispersando um a um. Exceto...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!! INU-CHAN, NÃO ME TRAIA COM ESSA... MULHER!!!

... Jakotsu, que precisou ser carregado(a) por Bankotsu e Houjou.

E Kouga também não foi de livre e espontânea vontade, Miroku precisou convencê-lo.

Agora... Por que estavam fazendo isso?

Kagome tomou o lugar de Bankotsu, ao meu lado. Por que ela está sorrindo tanto hoje?

- Sabe, Inu-Yasha... Sobre ontem à noite...

Senti meu rosto queimar.

- Olha, não precisa ficar lembrando daquilo se não quiser. É problema meu, foi um erro enorme eu ter compartilhado isso com você.

- Não é nada disso, eu só queria dizer que... Mesmo que a gente tenha se conhecido há uns dois dias, fiquei feliz por você ter contado pra mim o que sente...

Mas o que essa mulher tinha...?? Ela...!!

Olhei surpreso para ela.

- Mas eu...

- Inu-Yasha... Não me importo de você ser um hanyou...

Fitei a caneca de café fumegante à minha frente.

Ela... Ela era doente, só podia ser isso! Ou... Estava mentindo...

_Ninguém _nunca me falara algo assim...

Talvez porque eu nunca tive a oportunidade de expor meus pensamentos, ela era a primeira pessoa que tinha me ouvido com tanta compreensão...

- Você... Não sabe o que está falando. – eu disse, sem animação.

Kagome apenas deu mais um de seus belos sorrisos.

Dei uma risada da situação. Não era todo dia que aquilo acontecia...

Eu nunca poderia imaginar que estaria conversando normalmente com uma garota, que tinha seqüestrado "por acidente", sobre meus sentimentos.

Pude perceber ela corando um pouco.

Só não perguntei o porquê pois ouvi um barulho vindo da janela. Me debrucei sobre ela.

Um Miroku interessado, um Bankotsu segurando o riso, um Houjou bobo alegre, um Kouga mal-humorado e um(a) Jakotsu amarrado(a) literalmente.

Pelo visto, tinham ouvido tudo.

Só espero que não pensem besteiras sobre o "ontem à noite"...

Lancei-lhes um olhar divertido.

- A mãe de vocês não lhes ensinou que é feio escutar a conversa dos outros?

- Isso sim, mas se eu soubesse que _você _era feio nem teria saído de casa. – Kouga deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Acredite... Se eu fosse feio como você, preferiria virar ermitão a aparecer em público...

Sorri vitoriosamente, e me apoiei na janela.

Kagome chegou por trás de mim, ainda sorridente. Fiquei olhando para ela durante algum tempo, até que ela devolveu meu olhar fixo.

Continuo não entendendo, mas corei na hora.

---------------------------------------------

tp... eu naum tou mto a fim hj d responder as reviews, mas no proximo cap eu tomo vergonha na cara, ok? XD soh posso dizer obrigada por enquanto XDD

ah, e soh um aviso... eu axo q isso aki vai caba no cap 15, por ae... naum me batam no final, ok? XDD achei mto lindo XDDDDDDD


	9. Capítulo 9 XP

Passei o resto do dia pensativo, e freqüentei bastante a pedra na beira do lago.

Passei o resto do dia sendo motivo de cochichos desnecessários das pessoas que viviam ali, que não precisavam de atenção.

Passei o resto do dia pensando na noite anterior, na diferença entre guardar as mágoas para si e compartilhá-las com alguém compreensivo.

E passei o resto do dia pensando em Kagome, nas palavras que ela pronunciara tão calma e firmemente.

Não queria admitir para mim mesmo, mas o gelo de meu coração tinha derretido. Não todo, mas uma grande parte dele. E tudo por causa dela, da chegada dela em minha vida solitária.

Ela me libertou da minha bolha de ilusões, que corroía minha alma aos poucos sem eu me dar conta. Me devolveu a esperança de, um dia, ser aceito por todos da sociedade moderna e futura. E... A maior mudança...

Me ensinou a amar novamente.

Tinha prometido a mim mesmo que não iria abrir meu coração a mais ninguém, depois de ter sido traído pela mulher que eu amava.

Mas Kagome tinha feito esse sentimento renascer... Mesmo que em tão pouco tempo.

A única coisa que me tirou de meus pensamentos... Foi uma frustrada Sango dando um belo de um tapa em um retardado Miroku. E, pelo barulho, fraco é que não foi.

Malditos sejam os dois!!

Encaminhei-me até o casal, com o objetivo de dar uma bela de uma bronca por terem me tirado de minhas reflexões. Afinal, não era todo dia que eu resolvia pensar desse jeito.

- Quem é você?? – a garota perguntou, levantando a mão.

-... – com um gesto rápido, segurei o pulso dela.

- Mas o quê...??

- Você e sua amiga Kagome são vítimas de um seqüestro não-planejado. Portanto, é melhor se comportar como ela está fazendo.

- Ora seu...!!!!!!!

Ela conseguiu se desvencilhar de mim, e vi a palma de sua mão vindo na direção de meu rosto. Fechei os olhos para que fosse "menos dolorido".

Achei estranho ouvir o barulho do tapa mas não receber o impacto...

Abri os olhos, devagar. E fiquei _bem _abestalhado quando vi o que acontecera.

Kagome, de novo.

Essa garota me persegue em tudo quanto é canto, não é possível...

Ela tinha entrado na minha frente e recebido o tapa de Sango. Por mim, no meu lugar.

- Caramba, Sango, seu tapa dói pra burro!!- ela riu e colocou a mão sobre a vermelhidão de sua face esquerda.

- K-Kagome-chan! Gomen nasai, eu...!

- Não precisa se desculpar, entrei na frente do Inu-Yasha porque eu quis... Se você não tivesse dormido durante três dias, já estaria sabendo de todos os detalhes... Sua dorminhoca... – Kagome sorriu.

"Já estaria sabendo de todos os detalhes"? Acho que esse comentário não fora relacionado apenas com a estadia das duas nestas montanhas...

Feh, besteira.

Mirei o imbecil do Miroku sentado atrás de Sango, com a marca vermelha de uma mão em seu rosto.

... Agora só faltava eu levar um tapa, e todos dali ficariam com a marca registrada de Sango.

- Kagome-chan... – ela disse, aproximando-se – Onde estamos? Quem são eles?

Aiai... Ia ser o início de uma _beeeeeeela_ narrativa...

---------------------------------------

Naum sei vcs, mas eu amei esse cap XD ficoh taum kawaii... preciso começar a escrever mais nas aulas de portugues...

baum... comu eu tinha prometido antes, voh responde as reviews (foram menos d 5, mas dessa vez eu dexo passa u.ú)

**Lari-chan: **eu tenho icq e msn XD ae vai: icq - 309747834 (eu naum uso mto ele u.u) msn - marianakotsevitis (arroba hotmail) pod ficar a vontade pra me adicionar viu XD continue comentando plis!!

P.S.: kem kiser me pegar pod viu o.o

**Sakura: **ke baum q vc gosto XD valeu!

WAAAAAAAA!! TOU COMEÇANDO A ME ESTRESSAR COM ESSA DROGA D PREVIEW!!!


	10. Capítulo 10 XD

Alguém me chacoalhou.

Amaldiçoei essa pessoa por ter me acordado do meu sonho.

Me recusei a abrir os olhos e virei de lado, resmungando.

Impressionante como um simples gesto pode deixar alguém surdo...

Estranho o que eu disse?

Não para mim.

- VAI ACORDAR OU NÃO?? – a voz estridente de Kagome ecoou em meus ouvidos.

- Desgraçada, deixa eu dormir...

- Tá bom, então não te conto...

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, queria me deixar curioso. Mas eu não ia cair nessa.

Não contar o quê?

Opa! Tenho que parar de pensar nisso!!

Tá, não agüento.

- Não contar o quê?

Ela deu um sorriso maldoso.

- É que assim... Sabe o Jakotsu?

-... Que que tem ele(a)?

-... – ela olhou bem para a minha cara. – Não vou contar.

Me levantei com tudo. Agora eu precisava saber.

- Fala!! O que aconteceu??

Ela começou a rir.

- O que aconteceu?? Que foi??

- Bem... O Jakotsu...

Não pude ouvir o resto da frase... UMA CERTA ANTA PULOU NO MEU PESCOÇO **DE NOVO**...

- JAKOTSU!!!

**- **Sim, meu amor?

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA MULA!!

Kagome explodiu em gargalhadas.

- O QUE FOI AGORA, KAGOME???

- Eu tentei te avisar, mas você não me deixou falar...

COMO É QUE É A HIST"RIA?? **EU **NÃO TINHA DEIXADO KAGOME FALAR???

- ERA ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUERIA ME DIZER????

- Bem... Na verdade não...

-... Não?

- Não. – ela sorriu.

Menos mal, finalmente alguma coisa decente ia sair da boca dela.

-... Por que cê tá sorrindo pra mim desse jeito? – olhei para ela desconfiado.

- E por que cê tá olhando pra mim desse jeito?

- Por que você sempre responde com outra pergunta?

- Por que você tá tão irritado?

- Não tou irritado!

- Tá sim.

Achei que já era a hora de calar minha boca, antes que me descontrolasse.

- Mas... O que você ia falar sobre _isso? _– empurrei Jakotsu para o chão, antes que ele me beijasse.

- Por que quer saber? Ele mesmo acha que é besteira dizer... – ela riu.

- Fala logo o que é!!

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu falo... Jakotsu disse que tem ciúmes de mim, então ele vai se mudar para o nosso quarto.

Embasbaquei pela segunda ou terceira vez naquele dia.

ERA S" ISSO??? Eu dava um chute na bunda dele(a) e o(a) expulsava do quarto!!

- Que cara é essa, Inu-chan? Ficou surpreso? – Jakotsu agarrou meu pescoço e se aproximou perigosamente.

O(a) empurrei de novo.

- Sai fora!! Você NÃO vai mudar pro nosso quarto!!!

- Ah, é, tem mais uma coisa, Inu-Yasha...

Lá vem mais uma besteira...

- O Kouga disse que ele tava ouvindo tiros e brigas de um vilarejo lá... Mas não entendi por que ele não foi lá ver... Isso é normal?

Tiros? Brigas? Vilarejo? Não, não era normal.

- O chupa-cabra não disse mais nada?

- Não...

- Merda... Por que não me avisou antes?? – eu levantei com tudo.

Mas... Que cheiro era aquele...? Fumaça...??

Merda, merda, merda, MIL VEZES MERDA!!!

Perto do lago, um pouco mais à frente, existia uma pequena aldeia habitada somente por adultos e idosos.

Só eu estava autorizado a entrar ali, acho que fora por isso que Kouga não tinha ido lá ver o que era.

Foi então que senti um cheiro conhecido...

Mais uma vez _merda!!!_

Suspirei.

- Kagome... – disse, me aproximando e ignorando totalmente a existência de Jakotsu – Eu provavelmente vou ser preso, mas tenho que ir naquela aldeia.

- O quê?? Preso?? Eu... Eu não posso deixar!!

- Era exatamente essa reação que eu esperava... Não quero que você faça loucuras, ouviu bem?? Diga a Miroku que, enquanto eu estiver na cadeia, ele é o líder do grupo. Vá com eles onde quer que seja, eu dou um jeito de escapar da cadeia e vou ao encontro de vocês.

Peguei uma de suas mãos.

- Você me promete que vai me obedecer?

-...

- Kagome!! Você me promete??

-... Tá... Prometo.

Eu queria dizer-lhe o que sentia, aquela era a hora.

Mas eu quase tinha me esquecido da aldeia em chamas.

Lançando um último olhar a Kagome, disparei em direção à vila. Talvez eu nunca mais a veria...

---------------------------------------------------------

oi!!

bom, antes ke eu me eskeça, voh responde logo as reviews. ai vai:

**Otaku IY: **ke baum ke vc ta gostando! deu um trabalho pra conseguir continuar essa bendita fic depois do cap 7...

**Fran K C: **brigada pelo elogio XD continue lendo, onegaishimasu!!

entaum... eu colokei esse cap antes pq, provavelmente, voh t ke ficar uma ou duas semanas sem pc (d novo essa droga deu pau) mas, assim ke puder, voh atualizar. blz? XD


	11. Capítulo 11 uu

Realmente, eu estava certo.

A vila estava oculta pela fumaça e pelo fogo, e a pessoa que eu mais odiava em minha vida estava ali: Sesshoumaru, meu MEIO-irmão imbecil e um youkai completo.

Nem me importei com o desgraçado, passei reto e corri para dentro de uma casa que estava sendo consumida pelas chamas para salvar um velhote de lá.

Nem bem saí e dois youkais, capangas de Sesshoumaru, me imobolizaram por trás.

Hoje não era o meu dia MESMO.

- Finalmente consegui te achar, irmãozinho... – o bastardo aproximou-se e levantou meu queixo. – Lembra do que eu tinha dito quando vi você fugindo do banco há três anos atrás?

Sorri sarcasticamente.

- Finalmente cumpriu uma promessa... Quando disse que ia me pegar estava mesmo falando sério, acho que foi o único momento maduro de sua vida...

Ele mostrou suas garras, ameaçando-me.

- Não brinque comigo, Inu-Yasha. Não me obrigue a matá-lo longe do público...

Quase ri.

- Que ironia... Não era você que não se preocupava com ninguém além de si mesmo?

Fiquei satisfeito ao ver o ódio nos olhos de meu meio-irmão, pelo visto ele estava de mau humor hoje.

Mas tudo tem um troco...

Senti uma dor cruciante quando ele perfurou minha barriga com suas garras venenosas. Caí de joelhos.

Aos poucos, fui perdendo minha consciência... Com a fraca imagem do rosto de Kagome piscando à minha frente.

------------------------------------------------

i'm back from the hell!! buahuahuahuahuahua!!!

como eh bom ter meu pczinho d volta XD

entaum... tp ke esse cap ficoh meio curto neh... mas td bem, td bem... o proximo eh menor ainda XDD

hum... respondendo as reviews (foram pokas, mas me contento com isso):

**Lari-chan: **naum eskenta, soh d saber ke vc tah gostando jah tou happy XD continue comentando, onegai!!

**Fran KC: **eu tb acho o jakotsu meio demente XDDDD bom, faze o ke, cada um tem seu jeito neh... esse apelido do kouga, na verdade, foi minha irma ke inventoh u.u ela eh viciada em yuyu, e qndo o koenma começo a xinga o monstrinho azul lah (e eu naum sei o nome), ela zuo cmgo... "huahuahua!! vc eh filha d chupa-cabraa!!" td bem ke deu raiva, mas... u.'' XD melhor eu parar de encher o saco, jah tou falando bestera dmais.

**Otaku-IY: **obrigada!! minha mestra!!! XDDD


	12. Capítulo 12 Oo

Quando despertei, já estava na cadeia.

_Tudo _pra melhorar o meu dia.

Olhei à minha volta: uma janela com grades, palha, grades, ratos, grades e mais palha.

Sentei-me com dificuldade e encostei-me na parede gélida. Senti a temperatura de meu sangue contrastar com esta, e levei a mão ao ferimento.

Fiquei pensando em alguma alternativa para escapar dali. Ia ser bem difícil, já que ali não tinha nem cama.

Se eu não estivesse ferido, podia usar minhas garras para tentar fazer um buraco em alguma coisa... O que não era o meu caso.

Bem... Acho que meu único passatempo dali seria "cuidar" da minha ferida...

--------

(100 comentarios)

acho ke voh coloca o prox cap, pera ai...


	13. Capítulo 13 oO

Já era o terceiro dia no completo tédio.

No momento, eu estava estirado no chão observando dois marimbondos sobre minha cabeça. Eu tinha que aproveitar a vida, já que ia ser enforcado daqui a dois dias.

De cinco em cinco minutos, eles voavam um para a direita e outro para a esquerda, davam um tipo de cambalhota no ar, pousavam no chão e depois voltavam a voar dobre mim para brigar.

Eles estavam ali faz umas 7 horas já... Ou seja, 420 minutos. Ou 25200 segundos.

Uma pedra caiu ao meu lado. Bem grandinha, até.

Não me importei, devia ser do teto.

Mais duas vieram... Mas desta vez eu fiquei meio puto da vida, já que uma tinha acertado meu machucado e outra, meu olho. Acho que vou ficar cego.

QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO??

- Inu-Yasha! – ouvi alguém sussurrar meu nome pela janela, mas não consegui identificar quem era por causa da minha maldita dor.

Enfiei minha cara entre as grades da janela.

- O que foi?? Me acerta e agora quer convers... – me deti quando vi quem estava ali fora.

A trupe toda. Miroku, Sango, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Kouga, Houjou e Kagome.

- Mas que diabos vocês tão fazendo aqui??

- Não precisa ser tão mal-agradecido... – Miroku mostrou a mão direita. – Afaste-se que eu vou derrubar isso aí.

A mão direita de Miroku... Ela guardava uma grande maldição, o Kazaana, que tinha sido adquirida por seu avô. Sorte que eu nunca tinha experimentado lutar contra ele, caso contrário eu poderia até morrer. Não era brincadeira.

Encostei nas grades que estavam do lado oposto.

Em poucos segundos, já estava caminhando pelo buraco no que antes era a parede.

-... Por que vieram...? Eu mandei você me deixarem para trás...

- Acontece que quem está no comando é a srta. Kagome...

- O QUÊ?? Mas..!!!

Mas o que tinha de errado naqueles indivíduos???

Só não xinguei ninguém porquem quando levantei o punho para acertar Miroku meu ferimento ardeu como nunca. Acho que finalmente o efeito da pedra estava começando.

-... Inu-Yasha...? – o imbecil só ficou olhando enquanto eu me apoiava em um dos cavalos e, logo em seguida, me ajoelhava de dor no chão.

Como tenho sorte... Senti meu sangue manchar minha roupa, e minha visão começou a embaçar.

- Imbecil, me dê algum pano... – tentei estancar um pouco o sangue com minhas mãos, fazendo pressão maior na ferida.

... Sou só eu ou todo mundo que começa a jorrar sangue tem atenção especial?

Sango, Kagome, Jakotsu, Houjou e Miroku se abaixaram para me ajudar.

Sou o rei do mundo!!!

Er...

OK, isso foi gayzice minha. Quem iria imitar o... Como é o nome? Leandro de Cabra? Não, não era isso...

Que seja.

Senti duas mãos me ajudando a tentar estancar o sangue, e fiquei imbecilizado quando vi quem era...

- Jakotsu! O que tão fazendo?? – Sango recriminou-o, e o afastou de mim. – Suas mãos estão mais sujas que o esgoto, vai acabar causando infecção!!

Essa era boa... Não era Sango que queria me bater, há alguns dias atrás?

Agora quem queria me matar era Jakotsu, com suas mãos limpas e macias.

Foi a vez de Kagome me ajudar. Ela tirou minha camisa e fez um belo de um curativo improvisado, enrolando-o em mim como se fosse uma faixa, e apertando tanto que meus olhos quase saltaram para fora.

Me levantei, apoiando em Houjou.

E, com a ajuda de Miroku, subi em meu cavalo.

Isso é que é trabalho comunitário... Só Kouga e Bankotsu ficaram de fora.

Inúteis.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, alguém pode se dar conta de sua fuga... – Sango sentou-se atrás de Miroku.

Até ela tava metida no grupo agora, é??

- A Kagome á a líder, não é? Então quem decide é ela... – eu disse, cinicamente.

- Não sou não. Quem resolve agora é você, Inu-Yasha. Você voltou pra nós. – ela sorriu.

... Ela tinha razão.

Eu tinha voltado.

E isso significava...

- O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui?? Vamos embora!! – eu sorri, deixando todos abismados e uma Kagome vermelha.

Esquecendo meu ferimento e ignorando o sangue que escorria dele, peguei Kagome pela cintura com uma só mão e a pus sentada em minha frente.

Como era bom star de volta no comando... E poder mandar novamente...

----------------------------------

agora sim XD eu tinha avisado, akele cap tava mto curto XDD bom, pelo menos esse aki compensa. adorei ele XDDDDDDD

nha, antes ke eu me eskeça... voh agadece td mundo aki.

**Fran KC: **gomen pelo cap "enorme" XPP... anha... naum tenhu o ke fala... arigatou gozaimasu!

... o.o juro ke achava ke tinha mais um ou dois o.o'' bom, td bem... faze o ke...


	14. Capítulo 14 Uu

Finalmente tínhamos conseguido achar um lugar "decente" para ficarmos. Não era um hotel cinco estrelas, mas dava pro gasto.

Qual era o maldito lugar? Trezentos mil dólares para quem acertar!!

Exatamente.

A maldita caverna em que encontramos Sango.

Com as malditas goteiras me irritando.

E, agora, uma maldita chuva.

Sem me importar com meu ferimento, que na verdade havia sido esquecido, me joguei no chão. Fala sério, preferiria ter caído numa almofada macia. Mas... Fazer o quê. Agora já era.

E, por causa da minha completa preocupação com minha ferida, ela abriu de novo.

Kagome ajoelhou-se ao meu lado com algumas ataduras.

- Arranjei isso aqui pra colocar no seu machucado. Anda, me mostra ele.

Virei a cara e cruzei os braços.

- Não quero.

- Ora – a voz dela exprimiu um pouco de irritação – Vamos logo, sua criancinha mimada. Que infantilidade!

Quem era ela pra me chamar de criancinha mimada??

- Não vou e pronto. Tou bem assim, daqui a pouco ele fecha sozinho.

- Inu-Yasha! – estremeci ao ouvir o tom de voz dela – Me mostra esse ferimento!!

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Admito que fiquei com um pouco de medo dela. E, para não apanhar, acabei mostrando.

Ela deve ter cuidado por mim durante um belo de um tempo, porque comecei a ficar mais impaciente. Tudo bem que eu estava perto da pessoa que eu mais gostava, e...

Epa!

Não, pára com isso!!

Ela é só uma amiga, companheira, enfermeira!! Não tem nada de amor aí metido no meio!!

Afinal...

Youkais não amam.

...Ou...

...Amam?

Olhei para ela. Sorria o tempo inteiro enquanto cuidava de mim. Como ela conseguia?

Foi a vez dela de me olhar.

- Inu-Yasha... – a voz dela era doce. O que ela queria?

-... Quê?

- Seus olhos... – disse ela, depois de um tempo – São dourados...

Sério que eram dourados?

OK, tinha que elogiar os olhos dela também.

- E os seus são... – pensei um pouco.

Não me veio nada à cabeça.

-... São...? – insistiu ela, aproximando-se um pouco.

- Bem... Azuis...

...Não acredito que eu disse isso.

Idiota, bem que eu poderia ter pensando em algo melhor...

Ouvi ela rindo.

Qual era a graça??

- Mas o que foi agora, Kagome??

- Realmente... Você não sabe ser nem um pouquinho romântico, não é?

- Oras, eu sou o que quero na hora que eu decido!

- Calma, esquentadinho...

Como assim calma?? Eu tou calmo!!

Virei a cara.

- Ei, por que virou a cara? Emburrou de novo, foi?

Não é possível, essa mulher tá querendo me irritar...

Ela virou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu olhasse de novo para ela. Corei.

- O que foi agora?

- Será que, pelo menos por um dia, você não podia deixar de ficar emburrado?

Pensei na possibilidade.

A resposta era meio óbvia...

- Claro que não, é parte da minha rotina.

Ela riu de novo.

- Você não tem jeito...

- É, eu sei. – sorri.

Ficamos nos encarando durante alguns minutos.

Sem agüentar mais aquele silêncio desgraçado, me levantei.

- Eu vou lá fora um pouco...

- Mas está chovendo!!

- Por isso mesmo. Quer vir junto?

- Não, obrigada, não sou louca. Vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Não sou um humano como você. – brinquei, arrancando um sorriso safado dela.

- Tá insinuando que eu sou o quê?

- Uma humana inútil.

Não sei como consegui segurar o riso. As caretas que Kagome estava fazendo eram ridículas...

- E então, vem comigo lá fora? – perguntei, para fazê-la parar.

Kagome sorriu.

- Acho que um resfriadinho não vai fazer mal a ninguém... Não é?

- Pelo menos não muito...

Saímos daquela maldita caverna, finalmente. Bem... Era preferível se molhar com a chuva do que com aquelas irritantes goteiras...

-------------------------------------------------------

Yo!

Nossa, esse cap foi a maior improvisaçaum da minha vida... pelo menos, com ele, voh conseguir estender minha fic mais um ou dois caps...

Baum, voh dexa d enrolaçaum. Responde as reviews logo.

**Sakura (****Kgome**arigatou gozaimasu XD continue lendo!!

**Fran KC: **valeu XD mas axu ke ainda tava meio curto dmais... ah, antes ke eu me eskeça d novo, ke nem no ultimo epis!! o sesshy keria matar o inu pq... pq... (pensando em alguma coisa convincente) pq ele gostava do jakotsu, e keria ficar com ele! (sileeeencio) ok, ok... o sesshy naum seria taum besta... pra falar a verdade, nem mesmo EU sei pq ele kis matar o inu, e nem sei pq tou escrevendo tanto em uma simples resposta de review u.u

Aaaah sim, antes ke eu me eskeça d mais uma coisa...

Entrem nu meu blog!! 

u.u fala serio, propaganda d blog em um site d fanfic....


	15. Capítulo 15 uU

Levantei o rosto e fechei os olhos, deixando que as grossas gotas de chuva escorressem pelo meu rosto e, logo depois, pelo meu pescoço. Aquela era uma das sensações que eu mais gostava, desde criança.

Senti algo tocar meu braço. Olhei.

Era Kagome, que se encostava em mim como fazia um gatinho. Agora só faltava ronronar.

Sorri para ela.

- Você gosta tanto assim de ficar gripado? – ela brincou.

- Pra você ver como eu sou culto.

Ela começou a rir.

- Desde quando cultura tem a ver com gripe?

- Não sei, diga-me você.

Percebi que alguns caras do bando estavam nos observando pela entrada da caverna. Nem um pouco curiosos.

- O que eles tanto olham? Não sou nenhum palhaço de circo para ter um público desse jeito.

Kagome começou a rir.

O que foi que eu disse? Não foi nada de mais...

Fiquei olhando ela.

Como era linda...

Seu sorriso era perfeito, seu cabelo maravilhoso, seu corpo esbelto...

Kagome parou de rir e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Como o sol encontra o mar.

Ficamos parados por algum tempo, olhando um para o outro. Me perdi naquela imensidão azul, brilhante e ardente como o fogo.

Não consegui resistir, fiz a única coisa que me passou pela cabeça.

Beijei aqueles lábios tão convidativos, molhados pela chuva. Como eram macios...

Me afastei devagar, envergonhado. Não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Inu... Yasha... – ouvi-a sussurrar docemente.

- Desculpe, eu... Não consegui evitar... – olhei para algum ponto interessante no chão. Não conseguia encará-la.

Kagome acariciou meu rosto com uma mão, e me fez olhá-la. Ela sorria.

- Você gosta de mim, Inu-Yasha?

Apoiei minha mão sobre a dela.

-...- Essa era a hora. Eu precisava me declarar... Caso contrário... Poderia perdê-la...

Fechei os olhos.

- Inu-Yasha...

Teria dito com todo o meu coração o que sentia, como ela era linda... Como me enfeitiçava... Se...

...Eu não tivesse dado um maldito espirro naquela hora.

Por quê? Só quero saber isso. POR QUE EU SEMPRE ESTRAGO OS MELHORES MOMENTOS?

- Eu acho que... Você... Pegou um resfriado... – disse Kagome, ainda olhando para mim. – Vem, vamos entrar.

Eu não queria, gostava de ficar na chuva... Mas acho que, desta vez, eu não tinha opção.

Deixei que ela me guiasse até a caverna.

-----------------------------------

Nyahahaha! Naum foi hj ke ele c declaroh, naum eh? XD

O end do meu blog eu tinha posto ali, mas naum saiu. Vamu v c assim dah.

watashihimitsu (ponto) weblogger (ponto) terra (ponto) com (ponto) Br

u.u''

dexa eu gradece:

**Sakura (****Kgome**arigatou! Ah, e me passa depois o end do seu blog d novo? Naum consegui v... comenta no meu q eu comento no seu tah?? XD

**Himura Bianca: **oi! Td bem e vc?? Ke baum ke vc gostoh! E c eles vaum ficar juntos ou naum... continue lendo! (risada maligna) como eh soh malvada...

**Fran KC: **o sesshy e o jakotsu formam um casal taum lindo, naum axa? XDDD imagine soh c eles tiverem filho, ke beleza! XDDDD continue comentando!!


	16. Capítulo 16

Abri os olhos devagar.

Quando foi que eu dormi?

Me sentei com um pouco de dificuldade, e percebi algo no meu colo.

Acho bom não ser Jakotsu, ou eu o mando visitar toupeiras no subsolo.

Para a sorte minha e dele, era Kagome quem estava ali.

- Kagome... – tentei acordá-la.

Ela olhou sonolenta para mim.

- Hum? – ela sorriu para mim, ainda meio que dormindo. – Papai?

E tombou de novo no meu colo.

Comecei a rir.

- É melhor deixá-la dormindo... – Miroku se aproximou com um sorriso maroto. – Caso contrário, ela pode até pensar que você quer alguma diversãozinha noturna...

- Não se preocupe, Miroku, não sou como você. – respondi, friamente.

Ele deu uma risadinha e deslocou-se para um outro canto da caverna.

Fiquei olhando as feições calmas de Kagome.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Tudo bem, admito que eu estava... Estava apaixonado por ela, mas... Será que eu era capaz de amá-la tanto a ponto de roubar-lhe um beijo como fizera há pouco?

Ela se movimentou, enlaçando meu pescoço com suas mãos delicadas e me fazendo aproximar.

Será que ela estava realmente dormindo?

Não consegui pensar em mais nada quando meus lábios colaram-se aos dela, me fazendo sentir seu gosto doce novamente.

Kagome abriu suavemente os olhos.

É agora que bicho pega.

O que ela estaria pensando de mim agora?

Fui pego de surpresa quando ela entreabriu os lábios, aprofundando o beijo. Eu tinha imaginado que ela iria me dar, no mínimo, um tapa bem dolorido...

Não me importei.

Aproveitei o máximo que pude aquele momento.

Aquele beijo poderia ser o último...

Jakotsu se aproximou correndo, fazendo com que eu me afastasse de Kagome.

- O que pensa que tá fazendo aqui, sua besta??? – disse, quase sem ar, quando ele me abraçou com todas as suas forças.

- Você não vai me trocar por essa... – ele analisou Kagome com desprezo – Mulher humana, não é, Inu-chan?

- Pois já troquei – respondi, no mesmo tom de voz. – E experimente me chamar de "Inu-chan" outra vez pra você ver o que é bom pra tosse!

Ele fez beicinho e me olhou com cara de criança carente.

- Se acha que vou ficar com pena de você, pode esquecer.

Feh... Que imbecil... O que ele pensa que tá tentando fazer, me persuadir a virar gay??

Empurrei ele para um canto, dizendo com os olhos para que ele se afastasse antes que fosse tarde demais. Coisa que ele fez rapidinho.

Puxei Kagome para mais perto, resmungando algo que prefiro não traduzir.

- Por que ele gosta tanto de você, Inu-Yasha? – perguntou a garota, recostando-se suavemente em mim.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – admiti. – Só sei que ele me acha lindo de morrer, então fica querendo me agarrar.

Ouvi ela dar uma risadinha.

- Que coisa mais... Romântica. – disse, enquanto eu brincava com uma de suas mechas.

- O quê, o fato de eu ser perseguido por gays inúteis ou eu estar mexendo no seu cabelo?

- Simplesmente... Você.

Eu?

Nossa...

Eu não tinha nada de romântico...

Sinceramente, estava chegando à conclusão de que Kagome estava maluca.

-... Tá me chamando de coisa? – brinquei.

- Não disse nada disso! – ela se virou e me olhou.

- Como não??

- O que foi que eu disse??

- "Que coisa mais romântica".

Ela pareceu refletir em alguma desculpa convincente.

- Tudo bem, me desculpa.

Comecei a rir internamente. Não é que era divertido provocá-la com suas próprias palavras?

Vamos ver como ela reage se eu tentar seduzi-la brincando...

Meu plano quase foi posto em prática. Só me detive porque Bankotsu nos atrapalhou.

- Inu-Yasha... Tem uma mulher te procurando lá fora.

Uma mulher?

Mas que diabos uma mulher estaria fazendo ali fora, na chuva, procurando um hanyou fora-da-lei, machucado, que acabara de fugir da prisão?

Não tinha muito sentido.

Me levantei.

- O que ela quer? – perguntei, pegando minha espada.

- Não sei. Houjou foi pegar informações sobre ela.

O lobo fedido aproximou-se furioso.

- Foi pegar informações sim... E quase conseguiu, se não tivesse caído morto.

------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAALELUIA!! Mais um cap no ar!! Custou, mas consegui escrever esse cap! E, consegui, finalmente, fazer uma estimativa d caps! Vaum ser por volta dos 18, pra kem kiser saber.

Ah, sim. Naum voh agradecer direito, mas valeu pra kem mandoh review!


	17. Capítulo 17 XP

- Inu-Yasha... Finalmente te encontrei...

Olhei furioso para a mulher. Como podia falar com a maior naturalidade, depois do que tinha feito?

Peguei o corpo de Houjou e o deixei em um canto perto da caverna. Logo me postei em frente a ela.

Olhei melhor para ela, e foi então que a reconheci. Como podia tê-la esquecido tão facilmente?

Meu primeiro grande amor, meus primeiros anos de alegria.

Sim, era ela.

Olhos castanhos e frios... Cabelos longos e pretos...

Não tinha mais dúvidas.

Sim, era ela.

Kikyou.

Olhei para ela sem conseguir conter a raiva que florescia em mim novamente.

Kikyou tinha sido meu primeiro amor...

Mas também minha primeira perdição.

Foi por causa dela que deixei de acreditar no amor, deixei de acreditar em mim mesmo.

No começo, pensei que ela fosse a única que me entendia. Mas, com o passar do tempo, descobri que não era bem assim.

Ela estava me usando para conseguir o que queria.

E o que ela queria?

Minha vida.

E por quê?

Sei lá.

No começo, tinha em mãos apenas uma rosa, mas conseguiu me fazer em milhares de pedaços depois que quase me matou.

Cerrei o punho.

- Inu-Yasha... Há quanto tempo não nos vemos...

Sem querer, soltei algo parecido como um rosnado.

- O que quer aqui??

- O que eu pensei estar com você durante todos esses anos...

Ela se aproximou vagarosamente em direção à caverna. O que ela queria ali?

Olhei para lá.

Kagome? O que estava fazendo, me espionando?  
- Kagome, entre! Fique com os outros!

A voz arrastada de Kikyou soou mais fria do que o habitual.

- Ela não vai escaparb de mim. Me dê a jóia, garota.

... Jóia? Mas do que ela estava falando?

Kagome devia estar se perguntando a mesma coisa.

- Eu não tenho jóia nenhuma comigo! – disse ela, amedrontada.

- Sei que está com você, posso senti-la. E vou matar você para consegui-la, se for preciso.

- Deixe-a em paz, Kikyou!!! – gritei, explodindo de raiva.

Além de infernizar minha vida pelo restos de meus dias, agora queria me tirar o que era mais importante para mim??

Não, isso eu não deixaria.

Não permitiria que ela encostasse um dedo sequer em Kagome.

- A Jóia de Quatro Almas... Ela me pertence!! – enfureceu-se Kikyou, caminhando para mais perto de Kagome.

Postei-me entre as duas.

- Você não vai encostar na Kagome enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Ela deu um sorriso maléfico.

- Entãoterei quete matar. E você sabe que não quero isso.

A meu comando, Kouga e Miroku levaram Kagome para um ponto mais fundo na caverna. Jakotsu pegou o corpo de Houjou e o queimou, na frente de todos. E Bankotsu postou-se ao meu lado para oferecer ajuda.

- Vá para dentro, Bankotsu. – eu estava cego de raiva. Não conseguia mais aturar aquela mulher na minha frente.

O idiota abriu a boca para falar, mas o interrompi com apenas um olhar. Ele entendeu meu recado.

Queria matar Kikyou sozinho, para poder proteger Kagome.

Eu a amava e não podia deixar que uma vadia qualquer a machucasse.

-------------------

Nyaaaaaaa gomen nasaaai!!! demoroh, eu sei, mas blokeio d imaginaçaum eh um saco!! XPPPP

arigatou pra kem comentoh no ultimo cap...


End file.
